Captured by Ghirahim
by zeldakitty
Summary: Maggie has recently had strange nightmares having to do with Legend of Zelda, could that have anything to do with Ghirahim himself appearing in her kitchen one night?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a story that tells you a little bit about myself, Enjoy!**

**Captured by Ghirahim**

I had always been a Legend of Zelda fan, and Skyward Sword was by far my favorite! I had always wished I would be whisked away into some kind of adventure like the main character, Link. But stuff like that doesn't happen in real life, right?

I awoke in a cold sweat, for the past few nights I have been haunted by a cruel nightmare. Fi was calling me telling me I was ready to be awoken and start my adventure. I wasn't able to touch her, instead I followed her into a pit, not just any pit, but the pit where the imprisoned was ready to break out. I had no way to fight back, so the imprisoned just tossed me into his mouth while Fi cackled mechanically. Fi had been my most trusted companion and she betrayed me. I always woke right before the imprisoned bit me in half.

My breathing was heavy as I sat up in my loft-style bed and checked my IPod. 3:38, that was the time that always showed up on my IPod when I woke up. Grrr, I can never get back to sleep in the middle of the night, well I guess I'll just have another nap in language Arts today. I realized my mouth was very dry so I got up to get a small glass of water. I felt around the wall of the hallway until I walked into the kitchen to turn on the light. When my eyes adjusted to the quick bright light, I realized who was standing in front of me.

Demon Lord Ghirahim was standing in _my _kitchen. I could not believe my eyes, I rubbed them to make sure I wasn't still dreaming, and sure enough he stayed put, full posture with a smirk on his face.

"So Zelda, you thought you could hide from me in this dimension? Well you thought completely wrong!" his voice boomed through the kitchen. "But I must say, you did well disguising yourself, I didn't think you would _ever _cut your hair." My hair is a light goldish color that I cut to look like Sheik, now I wish I hadn't.

"L-look, I'm _not_ Zelda, my name is Maggie. I'm sorry but you got it wrong." I said, trying not to get on his bad side.

"Stop lying to me Zelda! You think I'm a fool?! You clearly have the symbol of the triforce on your back!" Ghirahim yelled. I was wearing a dark blue cami with spaghetti straps that clearly showed 3 freckles that formed a perfect triangle. It wasn't a triforce, but it _did_ kind of look like it.

"Ghirahim! I am **not** Zelda! I yelled back at him.

"Oh really? Then how do you know my name?" he asked with a smirk on his face. There was no way I could tell him I saw him in a video game, he didn't know what a video game is! I stuttered trying to find a reasonable answer, but there was none.

Quickly, he swooped me in his arms and said "You're coming with **me** Zelda!" as he opened a portal to the universe of Skyward Sword.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Should it just be a oneshot or should I make it a story? Please review and let me know!**

**See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have had people tell me I should keep going on this. But just to let you know this was originally supposed to be a oneshot so I will not be updating it as much as my others, it will be like a side project. But I will try not to give up on it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Ghirahim put me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as I screamed and kicked and scratched to put me down.

"Let me down I'm not Zelda!" I screamed as I scratched the back of his neck.

"Ouch! Stop scratching Zelda! The portal will be open soon." He said to me (like that was reassuring).

"Drake!" I called for my puppy, if my parents couldn't hear me, maybe my Drake could go down and wake them up for me. Good thing he is a light sleeper. I heard his long nails scratch against the hardwood of the stairs in my room and trot to the kitchen, stopping at the warm carpet right before the kitchen, he did not like being in the kitchen because it was hardwood. When he saw who was holding me his eyes bugged out. Drake liked watching my television, especially when I was playing video games. He had seen me beat Ghirahim before and knew he was evil. He started barking uncontrollably in his annoying bark.

"Uggn, shut up you stupid dog! I will hurt you!" Drake still didn't stop as he ran downstairs to my parent's room.

"Ah, the portal is finally done, say goodbye to your little fantasy world Zelda!" I laughed in my mind because I was leaving my life _to go to_ a fantasy world. But outside of my mind I just kicked and screamed.

_My god, my parents must be heavy sleepers._ I thought

Ghirahim started walking forward into the portal when I had an idea. I turned around in Ghirahim's arms and bit his hand.

"Ow! Why did you _bite_ me?!" he screamed at me. He pulled his hand up to his face, loosening his grip on me. I jumped down his back and grabbed both his legs, (His skin really _was _fabulous) and tripped him. But I forgot he was a demon. Ghirahim snapped into a flurry of multicolored diamonds, when the diamond disappeared he was standing up holding me by the shoulder straps of my undershirt. He started full speed into the portal, leaving the world of humans behind.

"Help!" I called out one more helpless time. _What the heyhey, how did my parents not hear me?! _I thought to myself. To be honest, I was pretty flattered to be mistaken for _a fricking goddess._ It did make me feel good about myself.

I landed on the ground with a thud. "Owww." I groaned. I sat up to see where I was in the game, and I was surprised that Ghirahim wasn't there.

"Huh? Wasn't Ghirahim holding me when we went through the portal? Well at least I'm away from that creep, he will probably try to offer me to Demise." I mumbled to myself, I have a habit of talking to myself out loud.

It looked as if I was in Faron Woods, near the entrance. I stood up, wiping the dirt off my myself. _Wait, how am I going to get home?! Ghirahim's not even here! _I had no idea what to do. And I wasn't even in real clothes! I started to look around when I spotted something. A person in dark green. I my walk turned into a run as I went to greet Link. He heard my footsteps behind him and turned around, pulling out his sword. I put my hand in the air to show him I came in peace and had no weapons.

"Wh-who are you?" Link said shakily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have scared you! My name is Maggie. What's yours?" I said. I obviously already knew his name but I didn't want to look like a stalker or something.

"Link. What are you wearing?" he said. I looked down at myself and realized I was still wearing my pajamas, I suddenly felt really exposed.

"My pajamas." I said pretty embarrassed. "Look, Ghirahim thought I was Zelda and took me from my home, something must've happened with the portal and I ended up here." He looked confused, then I remembered that he hasn't met Ghirahim yet.

"You don't understand yet, I will tell you later. But please let you come with you! I need help!" I pleaded to him. Just then Fi popped out of his sword.

"Master Link, I suspect that this creature is not from this world. I have never seen clothes like this. But there is a 85% percent chance it will help us on your journey and knows and understands more than you do at this moment. My advice is that you keep it." She popped back in Link's sword.

"Okay, I'll help you. But what is it you need help with?" he said. I thought about what to say so I wouldn't be telling him what will happen in the future.

"Um, well. I can't tell you at the moment. There is no way to explain it just yet. But I will tell you soon, and I know exactly when." I said. This obviously confused him. "But, if you ever need help, I know what to do, trust me." With that we started to the woods, he was probably guessing what I was going to say later, and how I would know more than him being so much younger than him, but I did earn his trust.

~~~~~ Meanwhile at Maggie's House~~~~~

The closet In Maggie's room slowly opened, revealing a beautiful young girl with long gold hair in a white dress.

"Where am I? Where did I transport to?" she said in a quiet voice.

About 2 hours ago, she was being chased by Ghirahim. He wanted her to offer her soul to his master Demise. In a moment she opened a portal, not knowing where, but anywhere was safer than here. When she ended up in a dark room, she waited until the cost was clear, but ended up falling asleep instead. She turned the handle and opened the door into another dark room. She wanted to look around, but before she had the chance, she heard a soft voice coming from somewhere in the house.

"Maggie? Are you okay?" said the voice.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! So tell me how you all liked the second chapter. Please review and I will be back with another one real soon!**

**See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, I was busy last weekend and I had no time to write. SO ARE YOU READY FOR CHAPTER 3?! I AM, THAT'S WHY IM YELLING.**

Chapter 3

Me and Link walked in silence for a while until we came up to a large, grey cube. Link walked around it carefully, eyeing it.

"What is this?" he said quietly to himself.

"That's a goddess cube. Do a skyward strike toward it." I said. Link obediently did as I asked. He jumped back surprised when it shot up in the air.

"How did you know that!? Link said.

"I told you, I know more about the surface then you." I smirked. Mind blown he asked, "What happened to it?" he replied calmly. I thought about it wondering if I should answer truthfully. _Nothing could happen, I'll just tell him. _"When they shoot up in the air, they activate a treasure chest that will help you on your journey. They could be anything from a bottle to a gold rupee." I answered. Looking satisfied, we continued walking.

Finally we got to the temple. When I came Link had already finished the kikwi adventure so all I had to do was some walking. We came up to the entrance, he was studding the door looking for a way in. After what seemed like an hour he found the crystal switch and shot it with his slingshot. I walked to the entrance with him.

"Are you sure you should go in? I heard it was infested with monsters and extremely dangerous." Link said cautiously. I knew he was actually trying to warn me not just wanting to ditch me.

"It's fine. And also you shouldn't stress about it as much, it's really not as hard as you think." I said reassuringly. With that, we walked into the dungeon.

~~~~~Meanwhile at Maggie's House~~~~~

The golden hair girl quickly looked around the room, she had to do something quickly or someone would see her. Suddenly she spotted a picture that looked sort of like her, but she had short hair. "_This must be her room_." She thought. Seeing this was her last resort, she quickly grabbed some light green scissors from the desk and cut her long locks of hair. She ruffled up her hair while she walked up the stairs on the loft style bed. She jumped under the covers pulling them to her nose and closing her eyes, leaving them open just enough to see a blurry image of the woman peeking in her room. The woman slowly walked in the room looking at the blonde girl under the covers. Looking satisfied, she walked out of the room, not noticing the long strands of on the ground.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but would you rather have a short chapter than wait longer for a different chapter? I think we can all agree on that. I hope you like it, please review!**

**See you later!**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hui guys! You probably saw this and was like-**

**"****Yay! zeldakitty updated my favorite fanfiction!" But no, sorry. This is just an author's note. Just wanting to tell you that I am very sorry that it has been awhile, and I am also telling you that my two Zelda stories are going on hiatus. I am sorry about this but I wanted to do other fanfictions without completely abandoning these. Hiatus was the best option. As soon as I do a few other fanfics I will come back to these and update for your pleasure. Please stick with me and don't unfollow the stories because I will come back to them. Until then I will have different stories up and a complete story up right now. **

**Oh, and did I tell you I was sorry? Yeah, I did like 6 times.**

**_See you later!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiatus is OVER YAAAAAAAY! Thank you for not unfollowing. I have also gotten a schedule up of when I will update certain fics. (But I have never let schedules tell me what to do before so yeah) Also please know that this is not supposed to just be the plot of Skyward sword with me in it, I have some stuff ready so happen if you just (Again) bare with me. Sorry that you need to wait for everything from me. But I love you guys! Have a cookie for those of you who stuck with me through hiatus. (And I will try to make this dungeon so it is not like a walkthrough.)**

**Chapter 4**

Link and I walked down the dim dungeon stairs into a corridor with plants growing everywhere.

"Eww, this is disgusting in real life." I mumbled to myself.

"Hm?" Link said pulling the soon-to-be-Master-Sword out of its sheath.

"Nothing, just talking to myself, sorry."

Link chopped down the thin trees, he shot at the crystal and went through the door. In the room there was an eye on the wall, not like a drawing, a real _eye_, just _staring_ at them!

"Ung! What's that?" Link said is surprise. I took a breath and was just about to tell him when Fi popped out. I tuned out while she was talking because I really didn't want to listen to her _all over again._ While Link looked confused when Fi jumped back into the sword, I began to talk.

"Just do a circular motion with your sword." I said showing him with my own hand.

"Heh, you actually make sense." He smiled at the small compliment and he did as I told him. The eye got dizzy and died, basically. The door opened and we continued through the dungeon.

We searched the dungeon for a while for the key to get further in the dungeon. _Oh my gwad this is booooring. _After searching and searching and a ridiculous amount of searching we found the dumb key.

"My god, finally. That took forever. _Jeeze_." I stated totally not like I was whining. Link rolled his eyes.

Going back into the main room, going around in circles to find the bug thing, going back in circles to a corridor to take us to _another friggin room_. Who designed this thing?

"Okay, so behind that door is…" Oh yeah he doesn't know who Ghirahim is yet. Pfft. "… An important someone who you are going to hate and I am going to smack across the face."

"Okay?" I confused him. Yay. We walked over to it, only to be faced by a gold cutout in the door. I forgot the key! Dammit.

Never-the-less, Link tried to open it because he was still clueless. I sighed.

"There is a key that you need to get as well. I forgot about it. It's over there, go get it." I know that was a bit bossy but there is no way I am swinging on some vines and probably die because I am useless and uncoordinated. Link obeyed without a word, just a questionable look.

After watching Link hilariously fail at the vine things, he finally obtained the rubic's cube thing and made his way back over to me.

"Are you ready, Link?" He whispered a quiet 'yeah' and he put the thing in the other thing. (Detailed right?)

"I'm just gonna… Stay behind you." I quietly tiptoed behind Link who drew his sword. We entered the dark room.

Ghirahim was sitting on some kind of ledge in the weird-ass circular room. He seemed to be daydreaming or something but he certainly was not paying attention. His eyes drifted down to where we were standing on the other side of the room and he smirked, snapping, and disappearing into like, diamond things, or whatever.

Link was obviously confused but more scared because when Ghirahim popped up through diamonds on the ground, he lifted his sword in a defensive position.

"Zelda! When I lost you in the portal I knew you would make quick friends with the sky child. I ended up in the correct place though, which was somewhat useless." I shivered, realizing how close I really was to the pit where the imprisoned resides. Link still looked so utterly confused.

"I already told you, you creep, I'm not Zelda. But don't mind me, tell Link your _fascinating_ plan as if I wasn't here." And he did! Probably because his ego is bigger than a hot air balloon and he loves to hear himself talk. I tuned out. How am I possibly going to get back? My best idea is to ask Impa after this. Yeah, as long as can keep myself from having a panic attack, I'll be okay.

I suddenly tuned back in when Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a sleek black sword appeared in his hand and a sickish grin appeared on his face. He threw his arm back for a hard and harsh swing but suddenly a portal made of gold light appeared on the left side of the room. A sleep-deprived, choppy haired girl in a white dress emerged, trying to look elegant but in my opinion failed.

It was Zelda, I played Skyward Sword enough to be able pick her out of a crowd, even sleep deprived and choppy haired.

"Zelda!" cried out three different people in three different tones of voices. Ghirahim stared at her, then stared at me.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to shout: "I TOLD YOU, YOU SICKO! AHAHAHAHA-**HA**!" in an obnoxious and mocking tone, but I refrained.

Zelda and Link shared a quick glance. Ghirahim didn't notice Link coming after him with his sword until he felt the blade cut through his fabulous skin. He flinched and moved out of the way. Then he had the common sense to flee to process what he was going on and what he was going to do. With a snap of his fingers and glittery fairy diamonds, he was gone.

**A/N: Ehehehehehehehe. You might notice that Link through a bit of a personality change, I decided that he was too sarcastic and that was my character is supposed to be so yeah. This chapter was crap because I had a bit of it written two or so months ago and I didn't want to change it so some was changed and some things weren't and it was just crazy and I didn't really try at all. It will be better next time I swear. Another thing: It is like I am physically incapable of writing long chapters, most people like really long chapters but ya know what? Whateves. Check out the schedule on my account to see when it will be updated because I don't remember, I think it was Tuesday. If so, I'll see you Tuesday.**

_**See you later!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hahahahaha… Well, it has been way too long like, seriously. But hey, at least it's Tuesday! Haha, but I am crap at updating. I really need to get on track. I am really going to try hard keeping my updates on track from now on, but it seems like this is the only thing I ever update. Oops. Well at least you get some updates on this story, I haven't updated some of my other stories since July. Am I rambling? Probably. You're probably not reading this anyway. Oh well. I always talk to myself. I also need to quit stalling and get to writing this. Well… I'll start now.**

Chapter 5

As soon as Ghirahim left, Link dramatically dropped his soon-to-be Master Sword and ran over to Zelda to embrace her in a warm hug. I just stood there smugly wondering what was with that weird hair of hers. I decided to actually listen to what people around me were saying for once and tuned into their conversation and was thoroughly disappointed when they weren't saying anything. Then Zelda explained some stuff like after she fell out of that tornado and what she did and stuff. Then the conversation fell silent again and she turned to me with a question on her tongue.

"Oh! Hello! Um, my name is Maggie! I am kinda just tagging along with Link for a bit. Don't mind me." And if I could smile like the Happy Mask Salesman, I would have.

Zelda obviously still had questions. And so did Link.

_Oh right. I told him I would explain what is going on after this battle._

"You have some things to explain to me." Link said.

"Hey, that's exactly what I was thinking about! Anyway, I'll tell you now."

They nodded as I paused.

"So I was in my room minding my own business when suddenly…" I made obnoxious hand gestures to lighten the mood because they were both staring at me so intensely I felt like I would pass out. "…Ghirahim appeared in my kitchen and kept calling me 'Zelda' and he took me here as a sacrifice to his demon master/father/creator named Demise. He needed Zelda's soul to get him to full power. And since apparently Zelda was hiding in my closet, that's what brought him to my house. So I need help getting back home. Does that answer everything?" I intentionally left out the part where they were part of a video game.

I looked toward the two of them, looking dumbstruck as ever.

"Do you ever stop looking like that?" I said to Link once again to lighten the mood. It's really weird having characters just _staring_ at you.

Link shook his head slightly as if coming out of a trance. He opened his mouth slightly to speak before he was (rudely) cut off by a curious Zelda.

"What are you wearing?"

"Are you serious? Do they not have nightclothes on Sk- where you come from?" I cut myself off so I didn't look like a stalker. They didn't seem like they noticed. But it seemed to shut her up. Silence once again.

"How can we help?" Link asked when the silence was getting to creepy. Thank god other people thought it was creepy too.

"Well… I don't really know for sure. But the best thing I can think of is seeking out the Sheikah member Impa." It was getting ridiculous how much I needed to censor what I say for stalkerish stuff.

"I think you may know her, Zelda?" I turned to her. She shook her head.

"I've never heard of her." She said quietly. Welp, I didn't know _exactly_ when they met. It was worth a shot.

"Ah well… Um… Maybe we could try the sealed temple? The old woman there might be able to help." I _hate_ playing dumb, but it was necessary.

They both thought it was a good idea so we wandered into the spring thingy to teleport us out of the dungeon (but not before getting the tablet thingy) and made our way through the woods and into the sealed temple.

**A/N: That wasn't too terrible of a chapter. Oh, and by the way, it would probably be a good idea to mention now that the entire game is basically going to be completely re-written and filled to the brim with spoilers. I have no idea how long it will be, sooo yeah. And my schedule is Tuesdays and Thursdays. I will be trying my absolute hardest to keep on schedule, so expect something on Thursday. But if I don't update then, then I most defiantly will update next Tuesday. Well, until Thursday, have fun! Wait! I have another reminder. 1.) If you have any suggestions, I will be happy to try and include them in my wacky adventure. 2.) Please tell me what you think! I love love love reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome as long as you're not telling me what a piece of garbage this is because I already know that ;P. Now you may go.**

_**See you later!**_


End file.
